Unlikely
by autumn midnights
Summary: Roxanne is dared to seduce both Teddy Lupin and Scorpius Malfoy. Things get interesting, though, when Teddy is resistant to her advances and she starts to fall for Scorpius. Roxanne/Teddy, Roxanne/Scorpius. Full Summary Inside. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I'm on a website called fanfiction. Do you really think I own Harry Potter? Anyway, this is for the I Dare You challenge at the Next-Gen Fanatics forum (go check them out, it's amazing!) where I was told to write a Teddy/Roxanne/Scorpius with the prompt 'mellifluous'.

Summary: Roxanne Weasley and her friends are known as the bad girls-and-pranksters of Hogwarts. Every year, on the train ride, they make up crazy dares for one another that must get done, or dire consequences will be faced. Now entering their seventh year, the girls decide that things have to be stepped up a little. When Roxanne is dared to seduce both new Charms teacher Teddy Lupin and sixth-year loner Scorpius Malfoy, at first she can't believe her luck - compared to some of the other things they've done, this is easy. But when Teddy's resistant to her advances and she starts to really fall for Scorpius, things get interesting. Slytherin!Roxanne. Roxanne/Scorpius, Roxanne/Teddy.

* * *

Roxanne Weasley strode onto the train, her luggage levitating behind her. It was beautiful to be seventeen, she mused, and be able to use magic whenever she wanted, within reason, of course. She adjusted her loosely hanging Slytherin tie and walked down until she found a compartment already occupied by one of her friends, Calla Zabini. Calla glanced up from the compact she had been using to admire herself. "Where are the others?"

"Probably still saying good-bye. Or else they just haven't reached this compartment yet." Roxanne flicked her wand, sending her luggage flying into the overhead compartment to rest neatly beside Calla's_. _"You in love with yourself, or what?"

"No." Calla hastily shut the compact mirror. She was neither particularly ugly nor pretty; despite her dad's good looks, she had apparently inherited some facial features from her mother, who was not considered attractive at all. She was a blend of Pansy and Blaise Zabini, and always cursed the fact that she hadn't inherited good looks. It was something Roxanne tried to avoid in conversation, unless Calla was being particularly annoying. Which sometimes happened. "I just want the others to get here soon. So we can start the dares and stuff."

"Don't say 'stuff'." Roxanne sat down across from her. "Why, do you have a good idea?"

"Yes." Calla squirmed. "For you, if that's all right."

Roxanne shook her head. "You know the rules. The dares we come up with have to work for any of us." They had come up with the rule after Roxanne had been dared to kiss her cousin James - on the lips - in third year, a dare that would not have been as interesting had one of the other girls done it. From then on, any dare could be applied to any person.

"Yeah. I just think it would be most interesting if you did it, that's all." Calla fidgeted in her seat. Before Roxanne could say anything to answer, the other three friends entered the compartment one after the other. First was Lia Xi, a pretty Asian girl, daughter of Cho Chang and Kian Xi, a Muggle. Then was Jennifer Morrison, petite and brunette, who didn't know who her parents were and lived with an adopted family. Lastly, Aurelia Nott, a wiry blonde, daughter of Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott, entered, sitting next to Roxanne while Lia and Jennifer sat next to Calla.

Roxanne shut the doors with a wave of her wand as the train began to move. "Our last train ride to Hogwarts," she mused. "We have to make these dares good. Better than usual, because this is our last year. We need something to make this memorable." She slid five pieces of paper out of her pocket. Each one held the name of one of the girls sitting in this particular compartment. She folded each one in half and mixed them up, before conjuring a small bowl in which she put them. "Grab a name," she said, although it was formality by that point. The five girls did the same thing every single year. One at a time they reached into the bowl, pulling out a name.

"Does anyone have themselves?" Roxanne asked, looking down at her piece of paper, which said _Roxanne Weasley _in the block-letter print she had accustomed herself to using.

"I do," Calla said. "Trade?"

"Yes." They traded papers. Apparently Calla would get to dare Roxanne after all. "Lia, go first."

"I dare Aurelia to turn the House tables pink every morning for a month," Lia said, grinning. "Starting tomorrow."

Aurelia nodded. "I can do that. I dare Jennifer to..." She paused. Aurelia was probably the worst out of any of them when it came to thinking of dares, although she balanced that out by being the gutsiest out of any of them when it came to actually doing them. It took her a few minutes, but she finally came up with a dare for Jennifer. "I dare her to completely rearrange every shelf in the library, so that every single book is in the wrong place. No order whatsoever."

"All right." Jennifer looked at Lia. "I dare Lia to somehow sneak into the common room, and then a dormitory, of another house, and bring back something from there as well."

Lia whistled. "Nice one, Jen. That's going to take some preparation."

"All right," Roxanne said, thrilled with the ideas so far. "Those are great. As for me, I dare Calla to hold a secret party somewhere in Hogwarts, but not in one of the common rooms or dormitories, at midnight, attended by at least twenty people, and the five of us cannot be included in that count. Twenty people other than us."

"Deal." Calla grinned. "Roxanne, I dare you to seduce both Professor Lupin, and Scorpius Malfoy, by January 15th. You have to at least make out, and it has to be between both of you - no just running up, making out, and walking away. Clear?"

"Yes." Roxanne couldn't believe her luck. It probably was one of the easier dares she had received, and it wouldn't even get her in trouble. She was tempted to make Calla give her something else, just to keep with their plan to make this year the best yet, but decided against it. They couldn't receive new dares, after all - that was part of the game. There would be January's meeting, too, where they gave each other the second big dares of the year. And no doubt, they'd make trouble at other times. It would still be the best year yet, there was no question of that.

Since the dares were finished, the topic of conversation changed. 'What I did this summer' was the most main one, and the five girls stayed on this topic for a while. Roxanne had spent the summer with her family, which, as her family was the Weasleys and Potters, was much more chaotic than it would have originally sounded. Jennifer had interned at the Ministry. Lia had gone to China. Calla had vacationed in the Caribbean. Aurelia had, as she put it, 'the worst summer ever', as she hadn't done anything noteworthy whatsoever.

Several hours into the ride, Roxanne's cousin Molly poked her head in. "You five really should put on your Hogwarts robes," she said. "We're fifteen minutes away, the conductor just told me."

"What gives you the right to tell us what to do?" Calla asked in a voice that could easily be described as stuck-up.

"I'm Head Girl," Molly said. "and as Head Girl, one of my duties is to make sure that other students are obeying the rules. Since one of the Hogwarts rules is to arrive in uniforms, and the five of you have not changed yet, then it is my job to tell you to do so. I will be back in ten minutes to check on you."

"Bitch," Calla muttered as Molly left. "I can't believe she's your cousin, Roxanne."

"She's not _that _bad." That earned her raised eyebrows from all four of the other girls. "Okay, maybe she is. It's not like I can choose who I'm related to." She started changing into her Hogwarts robes, and the other girls followed her example.

"Yeah, you're the only Slytherin in the family, right?" Jennifer asked, tugging on the slightly-too-small robes which were probably last year's. The Morrisons weren't very rich, and often Jennifer had used books and supplies. Her robes this year, which didn't fit her as perfectly as the other girls' fitted them, were definitely old.

"No," Roxanne said. "My cousin Lily is a Slytherin, too. She's a fourth year, though. But we're the only ones." She flipped open her compact mirror and checked her hair before sliding it back into her pocket. "Ready to take our seventh year by storm, girls?"

"Ready," the others repeated as Molly entered again.

"I see you've done what I asked," she said prissily. "Good to note." She flounced out, her long reddish hair nearly whacking Calla in the face. Roxanne rolled her eyes as the train gradually slowed down, signaling the end of their journey. She couldn't choose who she was related to, yes, but she could choose not to be all buddy-buddy with those relatives. Which she had chosen to do. Out of all her relatives, she was probably closest to Lily, despite their three-year age difference. At least Lily was a Slytherin as well.

The five girls left the train, leaving their luggage in the overhead compartment. That would be brought to their dormitories at some point during the feast, so that when they returned to their dormitory for the first time that year, their trunks would already be there. It was very convenient, Roxanne mused, that somebody else took the luggage, all of which was quite heavy due to the amount of things shoved in their. Roxanne probably wasn't the only one who had set an Undetectable Expansion Charm on her trunk to put even more items - mostly clothing - into it.

They hopped into one of the thestral-pulled carriages. As the thestrals flew to Hogwarts, Roxanne had a small pang of sentiment. This, she thought, would be the last time she ever went into Hogwarts in September. It was a very strange thought, to imagine being out in the real world, doing things adults considered to be productive jobs. She had hoped to get a job at her father's shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, as it was the only thing she could think of as a 'cool' job that was still considered to be an actual job.

The carriages landed, and the students processed into Hogwarts in a large, messy clump that split apart at the House tables. Roxanne, Calla, Jennifer, Lia, and Aurelia found seats at the end of the Slytherin table, the five of them in a row on one side of the bench. Roxanne saw Lily, her scarlet hair a fierce contrast to her black Hogwarts uniform and green tie, slide into a seat about halfway down, followed quickly by two other girls. Lily glanced over in the direction of the five seventh years and gave a small wave which Roxanne returned.

She looked around for Scorpius Malfoy. It was probable he would show up last, coming in just as the Sorting began. That always seemed to happen, as he would linger outside for unknown reasons before having to come in and sit at one of the only available seats left. He didn't have any friends, as even the people in his dormitory weren't very close with him. He was always alone, and, to a popular girl like Roxanne, she couldn't understand why someone would even want a life like that. It was nice to have peace and quiet every once in a while, to be alone occasionally, but all the time? That seemed more like a form of torture than a lifestyle.

As expected, everyone sat down at their House tables, and then, nearly five minutes after all the other students had sat down, Scorpius came in, taking a seat next to a couple third years who didn't seem very happy with the arrangement. Barely ten seconds later, Professor Longbottom came out of a side room with the nervous-looking new first years in tow. The Sorting progressed, something Roxanne didn't care very much about anymore. When members of her family had been Sorted, in the first few years of her Hogwarts career, she had watched. But after Lily and Hugo, no more Potter-Weasleys came to Hogwarts, and automatically Roxanne lost interest. It didn't matter to her what house these eleven-year-olds were placed in. She'd never speak to any of them the whole year, most likely - why, then, would it matter?

To Roxanne's relief, the Sorting progressed relatively quickly, and then Headmistress Penelope Clearwater, who was not nearly as imposing as Minerva McGonagall had been, stood up. "I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. As you all know, any products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are banned. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits to students, just as Hogsmeade is to first and second years. I would also like to remind you all that being out at night after curfew, while seemingly obvious, will be punished. I've noticed in the past year that more and more students sneak out." Roxanne smirked at that. That had been due to her and her friends, and one of their numerous dares. "I don't want to keep you from food too long, so now, let's eat!"

Food appeared on the platters. Roxanne filled her plate, glancing over at Scorpius Malfoy. She was unsure how she should begin to get close to him, much less seduce him. He had never had a girlfriend through his Hogwarts years...was he even straight? Teddy, she decided, might be slightly easier. If she got detention in his class, perhaps she could do it during that time. That would probably be better than trying to get close to the most reclusive student in all of Hogwarts.

The next day, after an interesting breakfast at the pink tables, Roxanne headed to Charms with a plan in her mind. She needed to get detention, so that she could be alone with Teddy, and, for someone as experienced in the field of misbehaving as her, she had several ideas. She had composed a list, in fact, in her fourth year, of 'Fail-Safe Ways to Receive Detentions'. This wasn't the first time that she needed to get detention as part of the grand scheme of things - one memorable time in fifth year, she had done so in order to steal every single essay turned in that day - and as a result, she knew what to do.

It was quite simple, really. She went to the class and sat there, calmly, for half of the time before getting up and walking out, without any warning or excuse whatsoever. She wandered around the castle for twenty minutes before returning, and sitting in her seat again as if nothing had just happened. She looked down at her desk, and when she glanced up again, Teddy was standing above her. His hair wasn't the shade of turquoise it had been all throughout her youth, but a plain shade of brown that, in her opinion, was rather boring. He sighed. "Why did you leave?"

"I felt like it," she responded brazenly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to give you detention." He did sound genuinely sorry. It was only his second year of teaching, after all - he was only twenty-three - and he hadn't built up the immunity to students' plights that the older teachers acquired. He was also a very nice person, as Roxanne had seen from all the instances that he had been an understanding older brother to various members of the Weasley-Potter family, and probably disliked giving students detention. "Come by this classroom tonight directly after supper."

"All right," Roxanne said neutrally, careful of her tone. She couldn't sound pleased about her detention, as that would give her away in an instant. She had mastered different tones of voice; just like the other four girls, she was a good actress. As soon as Teddy turned around, Lia, who was seated directly in front, turned around and gave her a discreet thumbs up. Roxanne half-smiled back. Walking out never failed her, she found.

She hurried through the rest of the day, eager for the first part of her plan to be implemented. It would be wonderful if she got to make out with Teddy that night - she wasn't even attracted to him, although she had nursed a small crush on him in second year when he was with Victoire - because the first part of her dare would be complete. She doubted that she would, though. If he had to initiate it, to prevent her from walking up and kissing him, then things were definitely more difficult. More interesting, though, and certainly more memorable. That was her goal, as she had said all along - to have a memorable seventh year.

After supper she hurried quickly into one of the girls' lavatories, standing in front of the mirror. She was pretty - there was no question of that, with mocha skin and dark hair, high cheekbones, and chocolate-brown eyes. She fixed her hair, releasing it from its ponytail so that it fell just past her shoulders in waves. She was all set to go. She darted out, skirting around the other students as she rushed to Teddy's classroom. She entered, shutting the door behind her with a resounding thump, and sashaying right up to his desk, leaning over it ever-so-slightly. "What do I have to do?" she asked, looking right into his eyes.

"All my papers got messed up," he said, bending over and picking up a thick stack of essays. "Sort them out, please, so that the ones on the same topic are together." He carried it to one of the front-row desks and put it down before returning to the chair behind the teacher's desk. Roxanne moved over to the desk, and as soon as Teddy ducked down behind the table to pick something up, she shoved the top half of the stack so that the papers fell off.

"Damn it!" she gasped, causing him to pop up. "Stupid papers...can you please help me?" She did her best to act as if she was irritated, that they had fell by accident, and Teddy, the nice person that he was, came over to the area of the floor where the majority of the papers lay. They both kneeled down to pick them up, and Roxanne moved closer until she was literally pressed up against his side as they collected papers.

Most boys and men, she knew, would have had some reaction to this. Any reaction at all, ranging from kissing her - which is what she really wanted - or even just blushing and moving away. With Teddy, there was none. He simply continued picking up the papers in such an infuriatingly calm way that Roxanne wanted to scream. Did he honestly not realize that there was an attractive, of-age female right next to him? That they were completely alone, and wouldn't be interrupted at all? It was so simple in her mind, and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why he was not reacting.

They picked up the rest of the papers and set them back on the pile. Roxanne got to sorting them, all the while thinking of a better plan. How could she go about seducing him, when he had to initiate the kissing? Sighing, she finished up and left. Perhaps she'd try Scorpius first. Maybe he would be a bit more responsive, she thought, although that was probably unlikely, knowing him. Maybe this dare wouldn't be as easy as she imagined at first. It was a bit annoying, Teddy's response, but oh well. She could work on him later.

The next day, after classes, Roxanne wandered down to the lake, where Scorpius could often be found sitting against a tree, doing who-knows-what. He was there, as expected, and as she walked up to him, he looked up at her, raising his eyebrows. "What do you want?" he said. His tone was not mean, but neither was it friendly. It was bland and neutral, as if he couldn't care less about why Roxanne was there, but felt he had to acknowledge her presence somehow.

"May I sit here?" Roxanne sounded friendly and upbeat. "With you, I mean?"

"Why? I'd rather not be the victim of some prank, thank you very much. I know what you and your friends get up to basically all the time."

"I'm not pranking you," Roxanne said, inserting a small laugh in an attempt to make herself still sound perky. Like she wanted to be here with the most reclusive student in Hogwarts. "I just wanted to get to know you better. I know pretty much all the other older students, but not you."

"Whatever." Scorpius moved over a few inches. "Sit."

Roxanne sat, noting in her mind that this, too, might be harder than she had imagined that day on the train. Scorpius was reasonably attractive - a seven and a half out of ten, _maybe _an eight, she decided - but she highly doubted he would be very responsive to any advances, either. There was one major factor, though, in that Scorpius did not have the 'I'm-a-teacher-you're-a-student-this-is-so-wrong' thoughts that Teddy would have. "So," she said, "tell me about yourself. What's your full name?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he recited dryly. "Yes, I know it's incredibly stupid."

Roxanne smirked. "It kind of is. But then, in my family alone there's Albus Severus, Rose's middle name is Nymphadora, Hugo - well, his name is Hugo, and Victoire's name has been pronounced a dozen different ways. We've got you beat on crap names."

That, thankfully, elicited a small, barely-there smile from him. "So what's your full name, then?"

"Roxanne Alicia Weasley. I'm normal." She chuckled. "Alicia's my mom's best friend. What's Hyperion mean?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know. I never bothered to ask my parents."

"Merlin, Scorpius. If I had a name like that, I would have asked where it came from." Roxanne's voice was light.

"I don't bother with my parents much," he said stiffly. "They don't bother with me, either. It's not a very close family."

"That sucks," Roxanne said sympathetically. "I - the Weasleys are close, but I'm not really part of them, sometimes it seems. It's like...once I was sorted into Slytherin, I was alone. The others - so many of our family was in Gryffindor, most of the adults were and then Teddy Lupin, my brother Fred, James, they're Gryffindors too. Victoire, Dominique, Molly, and Rose were Ravenclaws, and Al, Louis, Lucy, and Hugo were Hufflepuffs. It's only Lily and I that are Slytherins, and because of that everything's different."

"Perhaps the Weasleys aren't as kind as they try and project themselves as," Scorpius said.

"Sort of. They're nice enough, the cousins and aunts and uncles...I'm just not close to anyone. There's Lily, and I probably get along with her best, but she's three years younger, and whenever the family gets together, she spends all her time bothering James and Al."

"Lily..." Scorpius mused. "Isn't she the one who got in trouble last year for sneaking into Hogsmeade when it wasn't even a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yep." Roxanne snorted. "Taking after me, she is. I'm pretty sure she would have gotten away with it, too, if Professor Longbottom hadn't been in the Three Broomsticks for a quick drink."

"She's taking after you, huh? I'm sure the teachers all love that. That's all Hogwarts needs, another prankster."

"There's never too many of those." Roxanne grinned and stretched out. The sun was shining, and it was actually quite warm out. It felt good. She glanced over at Scorpius who was staying mostly in the shade. He was quite pale, his porcelain skin and his white-blonde hair vaguely reminding Roxanne of an albino. She stood up then. "Let's walk around the lake."

"Why?"

"Because it's nice out and I don't want to just be sitting here. Conversations are more fun when you're taking a walk."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure that is just your opinion."

"I'm pretty sure you're being a buzzkill. Get up, we're walking." She grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet. They held hands for a split second longer, standing there as if frozen, before they let go and began ambling around the vast lake. It was quite large, and Roxanne knew it would take a while to walk around it. Which was her intention, of course - if they were talking for a while, getting to know one another, then at some point - perhaps not today, but someday in the next couple months, he would kiss her.

They kept up a slow pace throughout the whole time, talking, and by the time they finished circling it once, it was getting dark and was almost suppertime. They hurried into the Great Hall, separating at last as Roxanne always sat with her friends. She couldn't help but notice it was the first time in, well, forever that he had entered early, when there was still empty seats and people were still filing in.

"You were with Scorpius?" Calla said excitedly. "How did it go?"

"Fine," she said. "It went well. We talked."

"You didn't make out?" Lia looked disappointed.

"No, we didn't." Roxanne looked down the table to where the subject of their conversation was sitting. She had a nice time those two or so hours chatting with him. He wasn't like she had initially thought, and she liked this version of Scorpius much better than the picture she had previously created in her head of him. Yes, he was a loner, and she still didn't know why, but when she got him to open up, he was actually fun to talk to. "I had a nice time, though."

Jennifer raised one eyebrow. "You had a nice time with _Scorpius Malfoy? _How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. He's not that bad, though."

"I'll take your word for it," Aurelia said, turning her attention to her plate of food. "I can't imagine being with him. Were you really there for two hours?"

"Yes," Roxanne answered. "Stop disbelieving. I didn't say anything when you -" she directed this particular comment toward Jennifer "decided to date Lorcan, who's much stranger than Scorpius, even if he actually talks to people, or when you, Aur, decided to date James, who's a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake."

"Actually you did," Aurelia and Jennifer responded within seconds of one another.

"Never mind." Food appeared on the tables and Roxanne hurriedly filled her plate, wishing that she had actually sat with Scorpius. The other girls were being rather annoying tonight. They hadn't been this bad last year, had they? She tried to think, but couldn't. Maybe she was just realizing it now, after time spent with Scorpius, one-on-one, where there had been nothing that annoyed either one of them. She glanced down at where he was sitting again and his eyes met hers, understanding flashing through them.

* * *

The days passed into weeks. Roxanne spent more time with Scorpius, remaining firmly in the friend stage, although there was a few moments where she thought he was going to hold her hand or kiss her. These were relatively few, though, and always ignored afterwards. It got to the point where every time these almost-moments happened, where she thought they were going to take the next step, she got annoyed afterward. She didn't know what stopped her from saying something. It would have been allowed by the other girls. She felt...strange...around Scorpius, but it was a good sort of strange. Nervous and excited and happy all at once. She just might be in love, she decided one morning, but she couldn't be sure.

This being said, she still persistently continued to chase after Teddy. She got detention at least once a week - any more and she probably would have gotten some letters from her parents - and during each one, she tried something different. On one she tripped purposely and fell directly into him, knocking him over as well so that they fell to the floor together in what looked like a sexual position, but he didn't even pay any mind to it. He just helped her up. Another time she came wearing not the school uniform, but a tank top and miniskirt that both revealed a lot of skin. In the calmest voice imaginable, as if the sight wasn't affecting him at all, he said, "Roxanne, that's not the school uniform. Unless you go back to your dormitory and change, I will have to deduct points from Slytherin." It was getting quite annoying - he wasn't just resistant to her advances, he was acting like they weren't there.

She was getting quite annoyed, to put it mildly. What male did not notice an attractive, of-age female when he was single and 'free'? Roxanne was seventeen, nearly eighteen, which, on her eighteenth birthday in January, would put her two years over the age of consent in Britain, not to mention she was of age in the magical world already. She was certainly pretty enough, all modesty aside - there was no reason for him not to notice. If he was attracted to girls, of course. Concerned about this very fact, she found Lily one day in order to ask an important question. Lily was known as the biggest source of knowledge in all of Hogwarts, thanks to how she had stolen the Marauder's Map from James and the Invisibility Cloak from her father, both things which enabled her to eavesdrop very sufficiently.

"Lily." Roxanne grabbed the younger girl's shoulder as she was walking by. "I need to ask you something. It's important."

"What is it?" Lily narrowed her eyes in a way that made Roxanne sure there was something up. Probably along the lines of a prank or rule-breaking. "I'm rather busy. A girl like me doesn't have all the time in the world, you know."

"All right," the older girl replied, rolling her eyes. "Just one little question."

"Go ahead," Lily said indifferently, smoothing her clothes. "Hurry up. I have something I have to do."

"Is Teddy gay?"

Lily laughed. "Why on earth would you care?"

Roxanne sighed. "You tell me that you're busy and you need me to hurry up, because you have some all-important trouble to get into, and then you don't even answer?"

"All right, all right. Teddy's not gay, Roxie, he's just sworn off Weasley girls." She grinned. "After Victoire, Dominique, _and _Louis hexed him after he broke up with Victoire, he decided not to date any more of us. Why do you want him, though? I thought you and Scorpius Malfoy had something going."

"Scorpius and I don't 'have anything going', as you so put it," Roxanne answered. "And why do you even assume that I want Teddy?"

"Because I know everything there is to know about what's going on in Hogwarts," Lily replied airily, beginning to walk away, "and I was in one of your detentions under the Cloak." She laughed and darted off before Roxanne could even respond.

_He's just sworn off Weasley girls. _Roxanne sighed. She knew that Lily's information would be correct - it always was. Lily wouldn't make something up. If she didn't know something, then she would simply say so. It was true, then, that Teddy Lupin had sworn off dating Weasley girls. This would be harder than she had initially thought. How would she get him to make out with her within a few months, if he had chosen to not date another Weasley?

The beginnings of a plan swirled in Roxanne's mind. She had to get Teddy to kiss her...but what if she didn't look like her? Calla had never specified anything in regards to possible loopholes like that; there was no reason, then, why she couldn't make herself look like somebody else. She grinned secretively and ran off after Lily. "Lily! Wait up!"

Lily, way ahead already - damn, that girl was fast - looked back. Rolling her eyes, she came back to where Roxanne stood. "What is it now, Roxie? I have something I need to do."

"How could I get hold of Polyjuice Potion?" Roxanne kept her voice low, not wanting anyone else to overhear them."

"We are not having this conversation in the middle of the hallway. Come on." Lily hurried outside, to where they could see if anyone was approaching. It was October now, and with the advent of cooler weather, most people had chosen to stay inside after classes. "Why on earth do you need Polyjuice?" Lily asked as soon as she was satisfied with their location.

"Do you need to know?"

"Yes."

"All right." This would go a lot quicker if Lily was more of a normal person, she couldn't help but think. She loved her little cousin, but did think that she could be rather...infuriating at times. "I need it so that I can pretend to be one of my friends in order to seduce Teddy. Since he won't date Weasley girls, obviously I can't be a Weasley girl."

"Smart," Lily said, nodding approvingly. "But what on earth makes you think I have, or know where to get, Polyjuice?"

"Because you freaking know everything," Roxanne said. "Outside of classes, of course. Still hiding that P you got in Potions from your parents?"

"Shut up," Lily said. "Anyway, I can get my hands on some Polyjuice Potion. It's going to cost you ten Galleons, though."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"What? I stole this stuff from my father's office, you really think I'm going to give it away for free?" Lily rolled her eyes at the very thought. "That was very risky for me to do. I deserve payment. Besides, you want it or not?"

"I want it," Roxanne grumbled. "I'm going to get you back, you know that?"

"Good luck with that!" Lily said, skipping away like a six-year-old, her scarlet waves dancing along behind her. Roxanne was so preoccupied with thoughts of Lily and her Polyjuice plan that she barely noticed Scorpius coming up beside her. As he tapped her shoulder, she jumped.

"You scared the hell out of me," she growled.

"Sorry." He glanced over at the now-tiny figure of Lily, still skipping along. "She's...interesting, isn't she?"

"Very. You want to stay out, or go in?" Roxanne was slightly cold, but she knew Scorpius probably wasn't. He had often gone outside by himself well into November, or at least until the first snow started to fall. She had seen him outside, from one of the windows, in previous years.

"Stay out, I suppose. It's much quieter out here - everybody else is inside."

"True." They started meandering along, a comfortable silence existing between them. Roxanne tripped on a root, quite by accident, and fell to the ground, embarrassed at the display of clumsiness. Scorpius offered a hand to help her up and she gladly took it. When she was up, however, he didn't let go and neither did she; they continued their walk like this. Roxanne smiled to herself. _Yes! _she thought excitedly. Not only was it possible that she now had a much greater chance of completing the dare, but she was actually enjoying this. Being with Scorpius was nice, and she hoped that he would take the initiative and kiss her. Not just in a completing-the-dare sort of way, but also...quite possibly, in an 'I-like-him' sort of way.

They were halfway around the lake, at the point where Hogwarts was directly across from them, when Scorpius stopped walking. She stopped as well, looking at him with obvious curiosity. "What is it?"

It was sudden when he pressed his lips to hers, exploring her mouth in a random, but wonderful, kiss. She kissed him back eagerly, and they stayed there for a few minutes, just making out, before he pulled away. "I'm sorry. That was - I just had to. You've been so wonderful, nothing like what I figured you were...and I was just hoping maybe we could go out or something." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"No, it's great," Roxanne said happily. In the back of her mind she wondered what her friends would say when they found out she was dating Scorpius Malfoy of all people, but she pushed that thought away. Nothing would ruin her moment right here. Nothing at all.

* * *

"Here's your ten bloody Galleons," Roxanne grumbled, passing the ten gold coins into Lily's hand. "Do you have the Polyjuice?"

"Of course," the younger girl said in a well-duh voice, shaking her bright red hair out of her face. "Do you really think I'd rip you off like that?" She slipped the coins into the left pocket of her robes and pulled a vial out of the right one. "Here's the potion. All you need to do is add a part of the person you're going to change into. I find hair works best - it's the least disgusting. It'll last for one hour, and then after that you'll start changing back to yourself. The change should last about one minute. Good luck." She grinned. "You and Scorpius, huh?"

"Yes, Scorpius and I. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to detention." Roxanne hurried off. Earlier in the day, Aurelia, the one she was changing into, had gotten detention on purpose. She was the only girl Roxanne had let in on her plan - all the others still had no idea about it. Aurelia, Jennifer, and Calla had already completed their dares. Lia, who had to sneak into the common room of a different house, was the only one who still had to finish hers. It was early November, though, so there was definitely time.

On the way there, Roxanne ducked into a broom closet, lighting her wand so she could see. She pulled out a different vial, one with Aurelia's hair in it, and carefully tipped the vial of Polyjuice into the hair vial, so that the hair was absorbed into the potion, which turned a forest green. Plugging her nose - Polyjuice tasted bad, she knew - she chugged the whole thing.

The change wasn't that drastic, thankfully. Roxanne's hair lightened from dark to light, as did her skin; she shrunk a half-inch and dropped a couple pounds, but nothing much more than that. It was part of the reason why she had chosen Aurelia as the girl to change into, as they were closest in figure and she wouldn't have to switch her uniform.

She pocketed the vials and ran down the hallway. Teddy's detentions weren't particularly long, she knew, and if she was lucky she could be out of there before she changed back. Or rather, if she was lucky she'd make out with him before she changed back. She tugged down on her clothes, showing a little more neckline, and entered the room. As usual, Teddy was at his desk.

Scorpius Malfoy was at one of the tables.

"Shit," she muttered. Teddy, farther away, didn't catch it, but Scorpius did. He gave her a questioning look, and, remembering she was Aurelia, she rolled her eyes. "You're here."

"Yes, I'm here," Scorpius rolled his eyes as well.

"Aurelia, glad to see you're on time. Sit down please, and begin writing lines, both of you - 'I will adhere to the rules of Hogwarts' - I have nothing better for you to do tonight."

Roxanne cursed under her breath, this time not noted by either person, as she sat down and pulled out parchment, a quill, and ink. Just her luck. Why did this keep happening, she wondered. It was just messed up completely, that's what it was. Now she certainly wouldn't be able to make out with Teddy, not with Scorpius sitting right there. There's no way Teddy would do that. She wrote her lines furiously, the words thick and dark, and barely noticed the fact that - oh damn, she was out of ink.

"Professor," she drawled in her best imitation of Aurelia's tone, "I have no more ink."

Teddy came over and looked at her page. "If you had written with less of it, you wouldn't have used so much." He sighed. It was obvious he didn't want to send Roxanne-as-Aurelia to get more, as she had a habit of simply not coming back (Roxanne, of course, knew this well). She couldn't share with Scorpius, as he barely had enough for himself to finish. "Scorpius, go to my office. There should be an inkwell on my desk. Please grab it and come right back."

"'Kay." Scorpius hurried out, probably eager to get away from Aurelia. She was one of the people who teased him the most. The door shut behind him, and Roxanne looked up at Teddy, who was still standing over her.

She stood up in her best seductive manner. "Perhaps...there's a better way to use this time," she said. "Do you know what I mean? Are we thinking along the same lines?" She could see he was looking at her, which was certainly good compared to his blatant ignoring of her when she had tried to seduce him as Roxanne. Maybe now she would finally complete her dare. She pushed the chair back.

"You - you're a student," Teddy stammered.

"I'm of age - I'm technically an adult," she answered. "There's no reason why we can't make good use of our time together." She moved so close to him that their bodies were pressed up against one another. "What's stopping you?"

Finally, _finally, _he lowered his head down to meet hers. She felt like shouting in happiness that she had finally achieved the seduction of Teddy Lupin, even if it hadn't been as herself. It still counted; Calla hadn't thought to include such loopholes, probably imagining that Roxanne would never be able to get her hands on Polyjuice Potion. Obviously, she had underestimated the power of Roxanne Weasley. Or, technically, the power of Lily Luna Potter, but she wasn't about to give her little cousin all the credit. She was a Slytherin, after all.

It was at that point, with Teddy and 'Aurelia' locked in a full-on snog, that Scorpius opened the door, the inkwell in his hands. They pulled apart, and for a good five seconds they all wore the same exact awkward expression. Roxanne was the first to recover. Aurelia would never be embarrassed by something like that. "Like what you see?" she snarked, although inside she wished she didn't have to be so horrible to Scorpius. She did really like him - it may have started because of the dare, but it had blossomed into real interest in her part.

"You do realize that's not allowed, right?" Scorpius said, rolling his eyes. He set the inkwell on Roxanne's desk. "Wait...what's going on?"

Roxanne felt the beginnings of the change starting. _Shit. _She ran for the door, but before she could get to it Teddy yanked her back. "Mr. Malfoy is right. Miss Nott, what is happening?" At that point she knew she looked more like Roxanne than Aurelia, and she tried again to twist out of Teddy's grasp. Understanding dawned on the professor's face. "Roxanne? Explain to me right now what just happened."

She snuck a glance at Scorpius. Before she knew him, if she had seen the expression he currently wore on his face, she would have described it as blank. Knowing him now, though, she could see the underlying fury. His tone was tight and clipped. "Yes, Roxanne, _please _explain to me why you were so desperate to snog Professor Lupin when just the other day, you were snogging me for fifteen minutes on the far side of the lake, and you didn't seem to mind."

"It was a dare," she burst out. "Calla dared me to, er, seduce Professor Lupin, but he doesn't date Weasley girls, and at first I didn't know this and I tried to get him to kiss me as Roxanne. But he wouldn't, so I went to L- I mean, I got a hold of Polyjuice Potion -" she wouldn't rat out her cousin -"and I became Aurelia so I could snog him. But the dare - the dare was before I got close to you, Scorpius, and by the time we did get close and we kissed I already had the plan in mind, and it wasn't a cheating-on-you sort of thing because I wasn't even me, technically - "

"Roxanne." Teddy held up his hand in the universal gesture of 'stop'. She closed her mouth, perching on the edge of a desk. "All right. You can both go, then. Roxanne, I do hope you realize that our, er, snog -" he looked embarrassed as all hell, which was somewhat endearing -"was nothing more than that. I wouldn't date a student, or a Weasley. Go on." He waved his hand toward the door. Roxanne gave him an awkward wave as she left, which he returned. As soon as they were out of earshot Scorpius turned to her.

"Tell me something, _Weasley. _Was I just a dare, too? I never imagined a girl like you wanting to be with a boy like me to begin with. Tell the truth." His voice was hard, his words sharp. He was angry, she could tell. It was so different, she mused, from when they had walked around the lake, talking, their mellifluous voices weaving a beautiful tapestry of sound together. Now, his tone - and his words - were harsh.

She sighed. "I need to tell you this, and I want you to listen the whole time. Let me explain everything, Scorpius." She fought to keep her tone nice and calm in an effort to calm him as well. "Every September 1st, on the train to Hogwarts, my friends and I give each other dares. These dares have to be completed by January 15th. Calla gave me the dare to seduce Professor Lupin." She took a deep breath. "And you." He moved to stride away angrily, but she grabbed his sleeve. "Listen to me. I started hanging around you because of the dare, yes. I'm not going to deny that. I want to be honest with you. But guess what? I had a wonderful time, every time I hung around you. I actually liked you. It may have started because of that, but even if Calla had called off the dare, I would have continued talking with you."

"Go on," he said, his voice neutral.

"I like you, Scorpius. I know it's strange, a girl like me being with a boy like you, but guess what? I'm not exactly the epitome of normal. I'm a Weasley in Slytherin, dammit! I really do like you. I want to talk with you, and go out to Hogsmeade with you, and make out with you and...stuff. Damn it, can you believe that I really do like you?"

Scorpius paused. Roxanne took a deep breath, hoping, praying for an answer in the affirmative. His answer, however, was not verbal. In one long stride he crossed the distance between them and kissed her passionately, there in the empty corridor of Hogwarts at eight pm. She kissed him back, and as she did so she wasn't thinking anything about the dare, and how she would be able to tell Calla that she did it, and she also scored Scorpius as a boyfriend. No, she was thinking about them. Roxanne&Scorpius.

They were unlikely, yes. But hadn't it been unlikely, when she was sorted into Slytherin? Maybe she was just a perfect example of unlikely, and in that moment - or, more technically, _those _moments, as they stayed there for a little while kissing - she didn't care about anything else. It was just her, and Scorpius, and them together, because really, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Wow. Just...wow! I'm so excited, this is my longest oneshot :) I'm begging you to review, I worked so hard on this fic! Love you all!**


End file.
